To Give Love Another Chance
by LOVEYDOVE RYOSAKU
Summary: Meet Echizen Ryoga: A Hot Bartender. He's Sexy, Charming, a Cocky Bastard and an Amazing Kisser. He was never short of girls throwing themselves at him but can he catch the one girl who truly matters...
1. Introduction

Ok I'd like to thank all the people from the bottom from my heart who read True feelings and actually wanted more. After reading True feelings over I came to one conclusion it was realllllly crappy and bad like horrendous and so to thank all the people who actually took their time to read it I'm gonna do a better job with my stories and give it my all. So here's something I worked really hard on and if people actually like it I'll continue it. Its POT AU and its about Ryoga cause I just love him and he's sexy hot .

Oh and I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS only the plot of this story and a few of the characters I made up.

So here goes...

* * *

They settled down beside each other at a table for four in the cafe. Echizen Ryoma broke the silence, "What time did your cousin say she was coming?" His fiancé, Ryuzaki Sakuno, replied, "She said around noon but told me she might be a bit late because of Hikaru. And what about Ryoga-Niisan?"

He scowled, "Since it's him even later." She gave him a knowing smile to which he rolled his eyes, "So why exactly couldn't she have met me when we went to tell your grandmother about us, your other friend was there."

Sakuno grinned, "Tomo-chan had business out of the country so she couldn't come to meet with us today. Sakura said that she didn't want to make you feel even more nervous and scared, soooo she thought it would be better to go out together as a group so she could get to know you better."

Ryoma glared at her, "I wasn't scared." she giggled, "Nope, you were terrified."

He frowned but it changed to a sly grin as he leaned towards her. Her laughter died in her throat as she felt his breath on the shell of her ear, "You know what," he started in a husky tone, "I'm going to make you pay for that when we're in the privacy of my _**bedroom**_," her cheeks flushed.

Ryoma smirked while casually leaning back into his chair, "and I'll _**especially**_ make sure you'll enjoy _**every **_minute of it." Her face turned red at the implications, "**RYOMA-KUN!**" at Sakuno's exclamation everyone in the café turned to stare at her. He snickered while she stood up to bow in apology then sat back down.

She glowered at him, "That was mean." Ryoma smirked, "Your own fault for teasing me." She pouted, "I was just telling the truth."

"Well then so was I." Her face flamed and she stared down at her hands. She felt his intense gaze and he grinned as her cheeks once again took on her signature blush. He was about to speak but was cut off by a child's voice, "Sa-tan!"

Sakuno turned around upon hearing the familiar nickname to see her nephew, Hikaru, toddle his way over to her with Sakura following closely behind. A radiant smile appeared on her face as she quickly made her way towards them. She picked her nephew up and cuddled him.

Hikaru giggled as Sakuno showered his face with noisy kisses. "So, how's my little prince been doing, not bothering your mama have you?" Sakuno grinned at Sakura. Her cousin rolled her eyes "You have no idea, he refused to get away from his paint set which by the way, thanks to you he uses to smear everywhere every chance he gets. He also made a big fuss over taking a bath. On top of that, I had to chase him around the apartment until I mentioned we were meeting you today." Sakuno chuckled at the thought of Sakura trying to catch the hyper 3-year-old boy.

"So the ruthless and powerful high school teacher can't handle her 3 year old son, your students would have loved to hear that."

Sakura glared at her, "Hey I so can definitely handle him, and" Sakura's cheeks turned red, "I kind of lost track of time while I was doing some work so." She trailed off.

"So basically you forgot." Sakura's face turned red as she slowly nodded.

Sakuno shook her head "Tsk tsk, now Hikaru don't be forgetful like your mother alright." Hikaru nodded his head. Sakuno giggled while Sakura scowled and made there way to their table.

Ryoma was sitting quietly through out the banter. His eyes landed on Sakuno and his heart swelled at the sight of Sakuno cooing lovingly over the little boy on her lap. A warm smile made its way on his lips only for it to fall as his gaze landed on the boys' mother who was staring daggers at him. He raised an eyebrow and met her cold glare head on with his own. Her lips split into a smirk, _hmm a challenge is it_? Her face eased into a pleasant smile as Sakuno turned to speak to them, "Well Sakura this is−" Sakura cut her off "The famous Echizen Ryoma." She gave a small nod at her observation and broke into a teasing smile "You sure do know how to pick'em dear cousin." Sakuno's cheeks turned red, "Mou, Sakura"

"I'd day he's a fine…catch, if you know what I mean." Sakura laughed as Sakuno bowed her head in embarrassment.

"If it's a fine catchyou want I'm _**more**_ than happy to oblige."

Recognizing the voice she turned around to face the aggravating teenager. He had dark, fine, and spiked hair, three piercings stuck out on his right ear, a smirk graced his lips and his yellowish gold eyes stared at her with interest.

He made his way to her right as she raised her eyebrow, "You're the last person I would want as my fine _**catch**_ **brat**." He looked at her as though deeply wounded by her words, "Now now _**Sa-ku-ra**_ is that anyway to talk to me, the _**on**__**e** _person who does everything you ask.

Sakura crossed her arms, leaned back in her chair whilst giving him a look of disgust, "First of all how many times have I told you to call me **Sensei** and second of all did you forget that until you graduate high school you _**have **_to do everything that I ask of you, so **little boy** don't go spouting nonsense."

He simply looked at her then turned to glance at the beauty beside her who was watching them quietly with an amused smile on her pretty face.

Noticing his glance she greeted him with a small smile, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno." He gave her a charming smile, "Wakahisa Minami and the pleasure is all mine." In turn he lifted her hand to his lips, only for her hand to slip free and for him to be yanked back.

Two voices growled out, "**HANDS OFF YOU BRAT!**" the boy turned to see the man sitting beside Sakuno clutching her hand possessively and staring threateningly at him. Before he could speak Sakura forcefully turned him to face her, "I'll say this only once, **SHE'S - OFF - LIMITS!**"

His eyes gleamed with mischief, "No need to be jealous my sweet." Sakura shot up, her eyes blazing furiously at him, "Why you cocky ba-"

"_**Sakura**_" her cousin cut her off and let her eyes wander over to the child seated quietly on her lap, understanding her meaning Sakura deflated and sat back down, "If my baby wasn't here I'd tell you a thing or two."

She took a deep calming breath and let it out, "Anyway what are you doing here because I don't think you willingly came here to bother me."

His eyebrow rose, "You think too highly of yourself if you think I'd waste my time on such a thing," Sakura's eyes blazed anew with anger. She fisted her hands but calmed herself by directing her attention towards Hikaru.

Minami saw Sakura deflate once again and continued with a self-satisfied smirk, "Besides I have a date who happened to _**unfortunately**_ pick this place." Refusing to get worked up into another fit of anger, she gave him a blank look, "Then shouldn't you be running along like a good little boy and let us grown ups talk, hmm."

She smirked as a frown set upon his face. He was about to make a retort but Sakura beat him to it, "Before you say anything else think about how miserable I can make your life if you don't leave now. Minami folded his arms and stood his ground, "And what if I don't."

He fidgeted uneasily when he saw her eerie smile. Lightly tapping her chin she answered "Lets see, I'll have to go to your uncle first, then of course, the principle. Oh and lets not forget your manager."

Minami glared at her and reluctantly nodded, "Alright, alright I'm going." She laughed with satisfaction and turned her back to him.

Minami froze but his lips turned into a smirk as an idea popped into his head, "You know, **Sakura **I _**alway**__s _have the last say." She glowered at him and was ready to retaliate only to freeze in place at the feel of his lips on her cheek. Stepping back he quickly turned away, and out of sight.

Sakuno burst out into laughter at Sakura's stone still figure and at the whole exchange. Turning to her cousin she glared as her cheeks dusted with pink, "Oh I'm gonna make him pay."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated and any pointers to help me improve and thanks for taking time of your day for reading :)


	2. Unexpected Surprise?

Here's Chapter 2

Hope u guys like it so far...

DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

"Oh I'm gonna make him pay."

She dropped her head onto her folded arms, "You know he always drains my energy. Every time."

Sakuno patted her head in sympathy, "You know you're the one who said that you would take responsibility for him."

Her cousin glared at her, "Don't you mean forced to take responsibility for him." Sakuno's eyes danced with amusement, "As I recall you said you were partly forced and partly because you really do want to help him."

She gave Sakuno a sheepish grin, "Anyway we're not here for me we're here for you."

She turned her attention to Ryoma, "So Ryoma-" she stopped talking when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve.

She looked down and saw Hikaru, "What is it sweetie," she set him on her lap. Cupping his hands around her ears Hikaru whispered, "I gotta pee."

She tweaked his nose and kissed his forehead, "Is it alright if Sakuno takes you?" He nodded, "Sakuno he needs to…" She nodded in understanding and took Hikaru in her arms, "Be right back."

They both made their way towards the restrooms and disappeared from sight. A tense silence descended on them. Sakura turned towards Ryoma, her face set into a threatening glare, "Alright let me clarify a few things; I don't like you. And I only agreed to meet you separately so I could tell you I **DO NOT** approve of you. My cousin has been through enough in her life and I don't want a bastard like you hurting her. So just to give you a heads up," she placed her hands on the table and leaned closer, searching his eyes, she leaned back a bit into her seat. "I don't know what your motives are for marrying her but hear me loud and clear, I can make your life a living hell with as much ease as you would need to breath."

Ryoma's hands curled into fists, his face livid with anger but he spoke in a annoyingly calm tone, "The **ONLY **reason I have for marrying her is because I love her very much and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

He leaned back in his chair and stared at her smugly, "So you can throw whatever you have my way because I'm not leaving her side, **EVER**."

He frowned when Sakura suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny," Ryoma growled out.

"Well I've heard of you being a ruthless, cold-hearted bastard in the business world, it's just amusing to see you act all….mushy and in love."

She burst out laughing again as his cheeks lightly dusted with pink.

He turned his face away from her laughing gaze, "Can we just go back to you threatening to ruin my life."

She gave him a cheeky grin, "Nah, this is way more fun." She continued to embarrass him as Sakuno and Hikaru made their way back to them.

"What's so funny?" Sakuno questioned with a smile. Ryoma glared threateningly at Sakura.

Ignoring him Sakura replied, "Oh you know just getting to know each other."

From the corner of her eye she saw Ryoma lightly sigh in relief, _this'll be more fun then I thought_. With that in mind she changed the topic, "When is your brother coming?" she asked Ryoma.

Checking his cell he replied, "Since he's already this late we might as well order."

"Wait you're paying right?" she asked Ryoma. He gave a hesitant nod.

A wide grin made its way across her face, "Then I'll be sure to have my full."

Sakuno giggled at Ryoma's groan. They finally settled down to eat.

Sakura was about to take a bite out of her cake when she was stopped by her cousin, "Sakura are you sure he can eat all of this." Sakuno pointed to the large Choco banana parfait sitting in front of her nephew.

"Nope, but don't worry, after he can't eat anymore I'll finish it for him." With that she took a bite out of her Chocolate Mousse cake.

"Heavenly" Sakura sighed out.

"You sure do spoil him even though you were berating me for that before." Sakuno fed Hikaru his parfait and took a bite out of her own Strawberry cake.

To avoid answering she took another bite out of her cake and shrugged.

She turned her attention to Ryoma who was taking a sip out of his vanilla malt.

"You know I never thought you were the type to eat anything sweet or sugary."

"I'm not one to tell everyone of my likes or dislikes."

Sakura smirked, "Really? Because what I heard from Sakuno is that you actually love sweets." Sakuno gave Ryoma a sheepish look, "Gomen, it sort of slipped out." He scowled at her.

"Oi, its not her fault, I just have a way with getting people to tell me things they shouldn't." With that she was about to take another bite out of her cake when someone grabbed the fork out of her hand.

She whipped her head around to see the culprit. Standing beside her was a tall handsome man, with black-green hair, and blue eyes gazing at her with amusement as he plopped the piece of cake into his mouth.

Her eyes widened in recognition, "Wha-" He cut her off, "You know I think its really fate that we keep meeting."

She snatched the fork out of his hand. Ryoma spoke up, "Where the hell were you Ryoga."

Echizen Ryoga smirked and settled down into the chair between Ryoma and Sakura.

"You know me, the ladies can't get enough of this." He said pointing to himself. Sakura looked at him in disgust.

"Why me." She groaned putting her head in her hands. Ryoga gazed at her and leaned in towards her, "And here I thought you were finally warming up to me."

She lightly blushed at the proximity and pushed him back. "Your clearly delusional."

He smirked at the light pink of her cheeks, "Am I? Because from where I'm looking that blush on your cheek says otherwise." She turned away from him, "Sh-shut up."

Ryoga finally turned to look at his brother's fiancé. He flashed his most winning smile, "I can't believe my brother finally caught a girl and a beautiful one at that."

Sakuno blushed prettily and Ryoma glared at his brother, "Don't you dare."

Ryoga smiled innocently, "I'm just being friendly towards my soon to be sister-in-law." Sakura snorted, "Yeah sure that's what you always say to a girl before you start hitting on them."

Ryoga gave her a wounded look, "Is that how you always see me, a shameless flirt." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakuno looked at them in confusion, "Sakura you know each other?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Sadly, yes. He's the extremely mislead man, who I met at the grocery store."

"Oh", she said, "So this is the famous rake you talk about nonstop". Sakura's face turned red and Ryoga laughed, "Didn't think I'd be that popular with you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But I'm glad that I am." Another blush took over her face.

"Seriously, you can stop now", she said more a plead than a suggestion.

Hikaru saved Sakura from farther embarrassment. "Mama no more." He pushed the spoon Sakuno was about to feed him with away. Sakura smiled, "It's alright sweetie I'll finish it for you."

"Sakura you haven't even finished your cake yet." Sakuno scolded.

"Don't worry I'll finish both before we leave. Anyway have you two figured out anything for the wedding?"

Ryoma gave Sakuno a small smile and held her hand, "We've agreed on a western style wedding."

Sakura's eyes gleamed in happiness, "Really, have you picked out the flower girls or the bridesmaid, best man or-"

Sakuno laughed, "Sakura slow down, we've only been engaged for a week."

"Sorry I'm just kind of excited," she narrowed her eyes at Ryoma, "But not too excited."

Sakuno rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you threatened to ruin his life or something like it?" Sakura shrugged at her but Sakuno felt Ryoma stiffen. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "Sakura." She warned.

Sakura looked innocently at her, "What?"

"What did you say to Ryoma?"

"Nothing."

"Ryuzaki Sakura, tell me the truth."

Sakura flinched at the mention of her full name. She sighed, "Alright, all I said was that...I'd be the bane of his existence if he happens to break your heart."

"Now who's ready for seconds?" She said as she started to gobble her cake down.

"Mouuuu, Sakura did you secretly plan with obaa-chan and Tomo-chan to scare him away."

"And here I thought my brother was being overprotective." Ryoga mumbled.

Sakura glared at him but smirked at Ryoma, "Don't worry, I don't think he's one to give up that easily. Especially when it comes to you it seems." She started laughing when both faces flushed in embarrassment. Her eyes landed on Hikaru who was looking at Sakuno with a smile. She softly smiled at him and took him in her arms.

"Doesn't your sa-tan look like a tomato?" Hikaru giggled and leaned towards Sakuno to place his small palm on Sakuno's face. "Sa-tan funny."

Sakuno lightly tweaked his nose, "And you are too adorable."

"You know we're also here." Ryoga remarked. Sakura was about to reply but stopped when she saw Ryoga drinking Hikaru's parfait.

"Hey! That's mine." She gave Hikaru back to Sakuno, and was about to take the drink away from Ryoga but he pulled it away from her reach, "Not anymore" and he quickly finished it off.

Sakura glowered at him, "Fine I'm getting another and your gonna pay for it." She said as she pointed to Ryoga.

Ryoga leaned in and touched her cheek, "Sorry, but no way" Her face blazed and she slapped his hand away.

"Geez, keep your pants on." Sakura mumbled.

Ryoga mock replied, "Geez I didn't realize they were off."

She scrunched up her nose, "Fine, fine you don't have to get your knickers in a twist. I'll pay for myself." Mumbling in annoyance she ordered.

Sakuno giggled, "You know you both are acting like teenagers."

Sakura pouted, "It's not my fault," she pointed at Ryoga, "he's the one who started it." and so began another round of banter between the two.

A few tables away from them, out of sight, sat Minami with his date. Ignoring her consistent chatter, Minami focused his attention and glare on the man flustering his teacher. _Damn it what the hell is he doing touching her so intimately. _

He ground out a growl when he saw the bastard once again lean in towards Sakura. The girl sitting in front of him stopped talking when she heard him growl. He wasn't even paying any attention to her anymore.

She abruptly startled him when she stood up. He glanced at her in confusion, so she spoke to clear it, "You know if you didn't want to go out with me in the first place you should have said so."

She gave him a dirty look, threw some money on the table and left. He raked his hand through his hair, threw one more glance towards his teacher then made his way out the café towards home.

* * *

Soooo what ya think, good or not and should I continue...

Reviews more than welcome ;)


End file.
